


Dark Forests and Not-So Bright Skies

by pantingforpanta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantingforpanta/pseuds/pantingforpanta
Summary: "I was just a normal boy until recently. How'd I get wound up in this mess?"[TOLD FROM THE VIEW OF SHUICHI SAIHARA]





	Dark Forests and Not-So Bright Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you're wondering, "hey what about your texting fic??" well i kinda lost motivation, sorry,,  
> i'll try to update once a week, as usual

 

_Everything is black...?_

 

 

 

_What happened?_

 

I opened my eyes, the light peeking through seeming much too bright for me. After my eyes adjusted, I looked around. I was in a forest, and it was fairly dark. I tried to stand, but I fell, since it seemed my legs weren't human. _Wait, what?_ I looked down to my legs, and sure enough, they were deer legs. I pull off my hat and I reach to pat my head, and I found two ears and two small horns.

 _Huh, I guess I'm half deer now...??_ I put my hat back on, when suddenly, I hear the rustling of leaves. I try to discern where the sound is from, when a girl falls flat on her face in front of me. She had blonde hair, and cat ears.

"Are you okay?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but she managed to hear me. I suppose it must be the cat ears. "Yeah, I'm fine." She dusts herself off, and takes a long look at me. I feel uncomfortable. After a moment of silence, she speaks again.

"You're new around here, huh?" I nod. "Well, let me accompany you! Can you stand?" "Um, well..." She hums thoughtfully. "You're not a pureblood, huh? There's really no other explanation, unless your legs are broken... I'll help you."

She pulls me up, my legs trembling slightly. "Try and keep your balance. Walk forward one step." She was still holding on to me so I wouldn't fall, but I tried to walk. Luckily, I didn't slip and get a mouthful of leaves.

I kept trying. "Hey, you're getting the hang of it! Keep going, and tell me if you feel brave enough to walk by yourself." As I moved forward, over time, I felt confident enough. "Um, you can let go now." "Okay, go for it!"

She stepped back, and let go of me. I walked and I didn't fall. "Good work!" She clapped her hands together. I jumped and I didn't fall, either. "Alright, you can walk now, that's good. Now follow me, I absolutely have to introduce you to somebody!" As she turned to walk, I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, I don't know your name yet."

She turned back around to face me. "Oh, sorry! My name's Kaede Akamatsu." "I'm Shuuichi Saihara." She smiled sweetly. "Your name is lovely." "T-thank you." I pulled down my hat to cover my face.

She went back to walking, motioning for me to follow after her. "He must be around here somewhere..." As she continued walking, the forest grew darker, and the sound of crows could be heard in the distance. "K-Kaede, are you sure this is the right place?" _I wouldn't mention it to her, but this place was a bit, no, really creepy._

"Yeah! He lives here. Don't worry, Shuuichi, he won't eat you or anything." _...That didn't reassure me at all..._ "Um, can I ask you something?" "Sure!" "You mentioned something about purebloods, what is that?"

"Oh, well, purebloods are hybrids from birth. Only certain types of hybrids can't be purebloods, like fauns, for example." _Faun? I feel like I've heard that term before._

"Impurebloods are hybrids who are either the result of human intervention, or they got a spell cast on them. You're a faun, so that's how I knew."

"I see, thank you." "Oh, I thought I should tell you this too! There were two before you, the first being a shapeshifter and the second being a kitsune! I've never met them, but I hear that the person we're meeting soon has." As we arrived at a tree, she stopped and knocked on it.

There was a large gust of wind, and I could see a black blur fly down from the tree. "Hey Kaede! Did you bring a new friend for me~?" She chuckles. "Don't be getting any weird ideas! I only brought him here because he needs your help." "Hmm, let me guess..."

He walked in front of me and observed me. I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. "You're new here, aren't you? Welcome! My name's Kokichi Ouma, and I know anything and everything about the inhabitants of this forest!" 

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry for the cliffhanger, i'm running low on time at the moment


End file.
